The present invention includes a new and distinct cultivar of Fragaria xananassa known by the varietal name ‘Wendy’, originally designated as ‘K98-6’. The new variety resulted from a controlled cross in an ongoing breeding program between the strawberry plants ‘K96-5’ and ‘Evangeline’. ‘K96-5’ is an unpatented variety. ‘Evangeline’ is a variety developed by Andrew R. Jamieson for which Canadian Plant Breeder's Rights were granted in 1999 (No. 06170). ‘Wendy’ was discovered in 1998 as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot near Sheffield Mills, Nova Scotia at the Sheffield Farm where it was selected and propagated asexually by stolons. Asexual propagules from this original source have been produced annually in a greenhouse in Kentville, Canada. ‘Wendy’ has been tested at a research center in Kentville, Canada (starting in 1999) and also at the Agriculture and Agri-Food Canada research centre at Buctouche, New Brunswick, Canada. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction via stolons.